warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar Never Knew
This story is a part of the Never Knew Series. Vote on the talk page to choose the best mate for ThunderClan's leader! Spottedleaf What can I say? One day I just came out of my den and a new apprentice with the fur of fire was sitting with Graypaw! I admit he was good looking but I'm a medicine cat, I don't notice that. But I did notice that when Graypaw flicked his tail in my direction the new cat looked at me and couldn't look away! My face burned and I hurried over to help Mousefur. Over my time in ThunderClan I grew to like this young Firepaw. He was kind, funny, and...well....handsome. But I couldn't love him. I loved being a medicine cat too much. More then anything. More then Firepaw. And he sensed it too. But he still cared. And when I died all I wished was that I could have one last lick, one last look, one last good bye. For my lost love. And I understand how he feels hurt and upset over me but he has other cats that are looking at him. He should stop mourning and live. A cat needs to realize they must live life to the full extent before it slips away. I learned that the hard way. And I know I should stop seeing him in dreams but I can't stop. And sometimes when we meet and I look into the depths of his eyes I can see our dream and I remember. A summer day in a dappled den. We were just a young apprentice and a medicine cat. In love. And nothing could take that away. Cinderpelt For those of you thinking 'they are to young' take a look at my brother and Sorreltail!! YUCK!!! Well anyways I was so proud to get the famed Fireheart as my mentor. He onced rescued me from ShadowClan, Did you know that? He picked me up and as he carried me to my mother he murmered "It's ok. Just hang on." and I never wanted him to stop talking. That was when I developed a small crush on him. And I loved him being my mentor, and training with my brother and Graystripe. Sometimes I would run off, excited to see something. And he would leap up and my heart pounded when I saw him laughing and following. And he tried so hard to protect me but in the end it wasn't enough. My life was snatched from me just as it had begun. I loved Firestar but a medicine cat must walk down StarClan's path. Alone. And I could see in Firestar's eyes that, not once, had I been considered as a mate. Sandstorm and Spottedleaf are lucky. Firestar should cherish them. Leafpool and Squirrelflight too. But somewhere in the background of his happy life filled with everything he wants, there will always be the brokenhearted medicine cat with nothing. Crying. Sandstorm The first time I saw him I thought, "Great. Another apprentice. And a kittypet at that!" Dustpaw and I used to make fun of him. I did it out of scorn and Dustpaw...I think he did it out of jealousy. I always will remember one night I just opened my eyes and there was Dustpaw. Murmering to me as I slept, his eyes filled with love. But it was not to be. I began to warm to Fireheart. He just needed to let me win my own battles! I almost hit him when he saved me from the RiverClan cats but on the inside I was crying, realizing I could have died. We went hunting and I think he was surprised at my skill. I thought I did ok but his eyes were shining. We played some and when we were resting after a play fight I looked at him and I knew it. I was in love. And we have had bad times. I found out he still was seeing Spottedleaf in his dreams. That is still a testy subject but we resolved it. And we tease each other all the time. And when he became leader I realized that I would be further away from him. But he reassured me, we were stronger then anything. And Leafpool and Squirrelflight are lucky he's their father. And my heart goes out to Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf. But me and Fireheart are forever. We are together, tails twined, in love. Tommorrow, today, everyday. Because we are meant to be. Simple as that. We are one. Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics